While substantial effort and attention continues toward the development of newer and more sustainable energy supplies, the conservation of energy by increased energy efficiency remains crucial to the world's energy future. According to an October 2010 report from the U.S. Department of Energy, heating and cooling account for 56% of the energy use in a typical U.S. home, making it the largest energy expense for most homes. Along with improvements in the physical plant associated with home heating and cooling (e.g., improved insulation, higher efficiency furnaces), substantial increases in energy efficiency can be achieved by better control and regulation of home heating and cooling equipment. By activating heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) equipment for judiciously selected time intervals and carefully chosen operating levels, substantial energy can be saved while at the same time keeping the living space suitably comfortable for its occupants.
Historically, however, most known HVAC thermostatic control systems have tended to fall into one of two opposing categories, neither of which is believed be optimal in most practical home environments. In a first category are many simple, non-programmable home thermostats, each typically consisting of a single mechanical or electrical dial for setting a desired temperature and a single HEAT-FAN-OFF-AC switch. While being easy to use for even the most unsophisticated occupant, any energy-saving control activity, such as adjusting the nighttime temperature or turning off all heating/cooling just before departing the home, must be performed manually by the user. As such, substantial energy-saving opportunities are often missed for all but the most vigilant users. Moreover, more advanced energy-saving settings are not provided, such as the ability to specify a custom temperature swing, i.e., the difference between the desired set temperature and actual current temperature (such as 1 to 3 degrees) required to trigger turn-on of the heating/cooling unit.
In a second category, on the other hand, are many programmable thermostats, which have become more prevalent in recent years in view of Energy Star (US) and TCO (Europe) standards, and which have progressed considerably in the number of different settings for an HVAC system that can be individually manipulated. Unfortunately, however, users are often intimidated by a dizzying array of switches and controls laid out in various configurations on the face of the thermostat or behind a panel door on the thermostat, and seldom adjust the manufacturer defaults to optimize their own energy usage. Thus, even though the installed programmable thermostats in a large number of homes are technologically capable of operating the HVAC equipment with energy-saving profiles, it is often the case that only the one-size-fits-all manufacturer default profiles are ever implemented in a large number of homes. Indeed, in an unfortunately large number of cases, a home user may permanently operate the unit in a “temporary” or “hold” mode, manually manipulating the displayed set temperature as if the unit were a simple, non-programmable thermostat.
At a more general level, because of the fact that human beings must inevitably be involved, there is a tension that arises between (i) the amount of energy-saving sophistication that can be offered by an HVAC control system, and (ii) the extent to which that energy-saving sophistication can be put to practical, everyday use in a large number of homes. Similar issues arise in the context of multi-unit apartment buildings, hotels, retail stores, office buildings, industrial buildings, and more generally any living space or work space having one or more HVAC systems. Other issues arise as would be apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the present disclosure.
It is to be appreciated that although exemplary embodiments are presented herein for the particular context of HVAC system control, there are a wide variety of other resource usage contexts for which the embodiments are readily applicable including, but not limited to, water usage, air usage, the usage of other natural resources, and the usage of other (i.e., non-HVAC-related) forms of energy, as would be apparent to the skilled artisan in view of the present disclosure. Therefore, such application of the embodiments in such other resource usage contexts is not outside the scope of the present teachings.
Provided according to some embodiments is programmable device, such a thermostat, for controlling an HVAC system. The programmable device includes high-power consuming circuitry adapted and programmed to perform while in an active state a plurality of high power activities including interfacing with a user, the high-power consuming circuitry using substantially less power while in an inactive state or sleep state. The device also includes low-power consuming circuitry adapted and programmed to perform a plurality of low power activities, including for example causing the high-power circuitry to transition from the inactive to active states; polling sensors such as temperature and occupancy sensors; and switching on or off an HVAC functions. The device also includes power stealing circuitry adapted to harvest power from an HVAC triggering circuit for turning on and off an HVAC system function; and a power storage medium, such as a rechargeable battery, adapted to store power harvested by the power stealing circuitry for use by at least the high-power consuming circuitry such that the high-power consuming circuitry can temporarily operate in an active state while using energy at a greater rate than can be safely harvested by the power stealing circuitry without inadvertently switching the HVAC function. Examples of the high power activities includes wireless communication; driving display circuitry; displaying a graphical information to a user; and performing calculations relating to learning.
According to some embodiments, the high-power consuming circuitry includes a microprocessor and is located on a head unit, and the low-power consuming circuitry includes a microcontroller and is located on a backplate. The current application is directed to an intelligent-thermostat-controlled environmental-conditioning system in which computational tasks and subcomponents with associated intelligent-thermostat functionalities are distributed to one or more of concealed and visible portions of one or more intelligent thermostats and, in certain implementations, to one or more intermediate boxes. The intelligent thermostats are interconnected to intermediate boxes by wired and/or wireless interfaces and intelligent thermostats intercommunicate with one another by wireless communications. Wireless communications include communications through a local router and an ISP, 3G and 4G wireless communications through a mobile service provider. Components of the intelligent-thermostat-controlled environmental-conditioning system may also be connected by wireless communications to remote computing facilities.